Shackles
by lestatluvr13
Summary: Directly following the battle, Loki is put under guard in a room in Stark Tower while Tony designs the manacles and gag we see when he is brought back to Asgard. What happens when Loki is summoned for a fitting? Frostiron smut twoshot. *edited Warning Pure smut- not for the faint of heart
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Directly following the battle, Loki is put under guard in a room in Stark Tower while Tony designs the manacles and gag we see when he is brought back to Asgard. What happens when Loki is summoned for a fitting? Frostiron PWP twoshot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N Edited a second time. Hoping it's getting better. I really don't like PWP but I DO need the practice…

Tony Stark was exhausted. It was the night after the battle and he had been tasked with creating manacles that could hold Loki the short while he would be on Earth. He was doubtful that any chains could hold the god, but he did what he was asked because he wanted to keep his hands busy.

"Jarvis, send Loki down for fitting please." Tony murmured, making some adjustments to what was probably going to be the finished product.

Ten minutes passed and there was a knock on the steel door of his workshop.

"Let them in," he said without turning from his work. An electronic lock beeped behind him and the sound of the air pressured door panel snicking open sent a small rush of adrenaline through Tony's body. Heavy boots scuffled across the cement floor as Loki's guards brought him to Tony, who finally turned to acknowledge the men.

"Thank you." He said, nodding to the guards. "You can wait outside- he won't be causing any trouble." The pair immediately protested, but Tony snapped. "I will not fit these if you are here. Just get out. Wait by the door. If something should happen, Jarvis will let you in."

Loki just stood there, eyebrow raised. There was no reason for them to be left alone; everyone knew this, yet the guards grudgingly left. Tony wasn't sure why he wanted to be alone with the god, perhaps some sick twisted fantasy of beating the shit out of him without anyone interfering, or maybe he just wanted to talk to him, enlighten him as to why he was such a psychopath. Whatever the reason, they were alone now.

Loki, looking regal despite obvious exhaustion, flashed a wicked grin at Tony and leaned against the workbench. "So desperate to spend time with me Anthony?"

Irritation flitted across Tony's face. "I just didn't want to be held back in case I decided to beat the shit out of you," he replied hotly. Loki's Cheshire grin widened.

"Is that so?" He whispered, suddenly very close to Tony. The mortal shivered. "I think…perhaps…this anger is unhealthy for your fragile heart." Loki's finger pressed against the blue circle of light beneath Tony's t-shirt.

Tony gulped, the manacles momentarily forgotten. What the hell was going on? His heart was pumping hard and his stomach felt queasy as the god towered over him. Everything that had happened over the last week seemed like a distant dream, and all he could focus on was the person in front of him.

His defenses snapped back when Loki focused more intently on his arc reactor and he grabbed the god's hand, slamming it onto the workbench. He slipped a manacle on and it adjusted itself to fit the god's wrist. Loki's face was blank as Tony spun him around, bringing the shackled hand behind his back and grabbing the other wrist to cuff as well. Within seconds, the god was standing, hands braced behind his back, eyebrow quirked as if to say "congratulations, now what?"

Tony took a wary step back, seeing that the god was clearly not putting up a fight. Did he think that Tony was not even worth the struggle? He grimaced and glanced at the gag sitting on the table, but did not move. Loki's eyes followed Tony's and a mischievous expression played on his face. "Who ordered the gag?" He asked, smirking. Tony glared at him.

"Sit on the bench" he ordered. The god's brow quirked again. "Do It." Stark said dangerously. The god shimmied himself onto the low workbench, long legs dangling only slightly off the ground. "Lean over" Tony demanded, snatching the gag off the table, not making eye contact. Loki shifted forward very slowly, his leather pants creaking slightly. His armor and cape had been removed for his captivity, and he was left with a simple tunic and leather pants. Somehow, he didn't look any less impressive.

Stark fiddled with the gag unnecessarily, not wanting to look at the bright blue eyes currently boring into his skull. He eventually had to look up though, and realized they were uncomfortably close. The god's pale lips were curved upward, eyes glinting. The hand holding the gag drifted to his side as Tony stared into Loki's eyes, chin raising defiantly. He wanted to believe the god was putting him under a spell; his anger and wariness had dissipated, and his belly felt very warm.

"Something on my face, Stark?" Loki said in his silky voice. Tony refused to admit that the voice was doing something to him. He wanted to hear more.

"Just the blood of the innocent" Tony retorted lamely. The god snorted, making the anger and reality flood back to Tony's mind. "Something funny asshole?" He snapped. Loki gazed smugly back at the pathetic insult. He had a strong urge to incite Stark to become the snarky, dangerous man he knew him to be- not this pathetic, shaken, tired thing that could barely manage a proper insult. He wanted to feel challenged.

"No one is innocent, Man of Iron" Loki said plainly. "Not even that agent I-" Tony grabbed Loki's jaw and knocked him back across the stainless steel table. The man's hand moved to the god's neck and squeezed it hard, throttling his head so that it banged against the table. Loki's eyes flashed gleefully despite his discomfort, as Tony attempted to crush the life out of him.

"Don't you DARE mention Phil Coulson to me, you psycho." Tony growled angrily, slamming the god by the neck into the cold steel table once again for good measure. The action had caused him to move in between the god's legs and as he leaned over the other man's face, he suddenly felt like they were doing something else. Unthinkable.

Loki was also well aware of their position and Tony watched in horror as what looked very much like lust flashed the god's eyes. A pale pink tongue darted out to lick pale pink lips. Tony lost it- his mind that is. Blood rushed southward and a look of heated confusion contorted his features. He didn't know whether or not to cry out in self-loathing as he realized his attraction to the man beneath him. His breath quickened, neither of them moving a muscle as the seconds stretched on until Loki's lips parted for a breath and before Tony could stop himself, he'd pressed his mouth to Loki's.

As their lips collided, Tony briefly remembered reading about people's libido's heightening in stressful situations, using sex as a way to cope with the tension, and wondered whether or not this was one of those cases, or whether he had just gone insane.

Tony hardened when the god's long legs wrapped around his waist, forcing their groins closer to one another, and he moaned into Loki's mouth. They pulled apart, panting. Loki licked his lips again, now red and swollen. He kicked off his boots, legs still holding Tony to him, signaling that he was not interested in stopping in the slightest. Tony's eyes widened as he realized what the other was suggesting and he felt the remaining blood in his body flood southward. He yanked the tunic upwards over Loki's head and Loki sat up a bit so it could shimmy down his tethered arms. They left it gathered around his wrists and the bulge of the heavy material behind his back helped the god's hips to rise higher, presenting the bulge in his leather pants rather obviously.

Tony took in the view of the god's broad chest and flat stomach. Lean muscles strained beneath his pale skin as he struggled to find balance lying on his manacled hands, but the man's face showed no sign of discomfort. Suddenly, Loki sat up straight, biting Tony's ear hard before he murmured, "Well, fuck me, Stark". Tony whimpered inwardly as the voice washed over him like hot water. He shoved his fingers inside the waist of the leather pants confining Loki and rented them downward. Loki fell back against the table and lifted his hips to aid in their removal, unraveling his legs just briefly enough for Tony to get the pants the rest of the way off and fling them to the floor.

Tony stared, mind blank and beyond reason. A long, hard member twitched lewdly against Loki's stomach. Tony whipped off his shirt effortlessly and bent down to kiss the god again. He moved to suck and bite Loki's neck, nibbled a nipple, and ran a hand down the long, pale torso to stroke the cock between them. Loki groaned, whispering "Stark" every now and then until he couldn't take the attentions any longer. "Do it now!" He demanded, and Tony, who had gotten lost in his exploration, snapped back to the task at hand.

He stripped out of his jeans and boxers in one go, his cock damp from confinement and precum. He pulled Loki's body forward a bit off the table so that the god's lower half was relying on Tony for support, and moved the legs up to his shoulders for better access. Grabbing some petroleum jelly he'd used to lube up the gears in the shackles, he slicked a few fingers and pushed one digit straight in. Loki moaned deliciously, eyes closed as he wet his lips once again. Tony's cock twitched at the feeling of Loki's inner walls crushing his finger. He wiggled it a bit and pushed a second finger in. Loki was pretty tight, but Tony continued to push the fingers in and out, twisting them occasionally to stretch the muscle. Loki had slipped into a pattern of short breaths and muttered swears and affirmations. A third finger entered with some effort and after a twist, the man finally thrust himself unannounced into the other.

Loki saw stars as his prostate was hit hard on the first thrust. His legs found their way back around Tony's waist and Tony slammed into him unevenly, lost in the sensations enveloping his cock. Loki found his neck and shoulders aching shortly after they began and unwound his legs, causing Tony to slip out. Without saying a word, the god contorted himself in what looked like an impossible maneuver to Tony, and slipped his bound arms about his legs so that they came to rest in front of him. Much better. Tony took the pause to turn Loki around and Loki laid his upper body willingly over the low table, elbows propping his chest up. Tony entered him again, this time creating a more deliberate rhythm.

The pair moved silently, save for the occasional expression or grunt. Tony's hands wrapped firmly around the god's hips on either side, sometimes moving to grope his inner thighs, denying Loki any affection where it was most desired. When Tony felt himself reaching an end, he quickened the pace and thrust wildly into Loki, whose arms lost their support and slipped out in front of him, face pressing into the cool metal table. Tony moved one hand up to Loki's back and pushed the god cruelly into the table as he came.

After a few seconds of crazed euphoria, Tony's mood turned swiftly into disgust and regret. What the hell had he just done? He yanked up his pants and snatched his t-shirt from the other end of the table, putting it on in record speed. Loki remained bent over the table, Tony's cum dribbling out of his reddened entrance. He had risen back to his elbows, but made no effort to turn around. Tony knew Loki was aware of his quick redressing, and he wondered if the god was silently laughing at him.

Tony left him there, ordering the guards to wait a minute before entering to collect their prisoner. The men looked puzzled, but remained stationed outside the door as Tony made his way up the stairs and into his quarters. He ordered Jarvis to draw him a bath and heard the four spigots of his Jacuzzi tub begin to splash. He slowly pulled off his clothes, leaving them wherever the fell, and sank into the tub.

Not a minute had passed before the door of his bathroom flew open and Loki entered, manacles gone. He pulled his clothes off as he walked towards Tony, who gaped frozen in the tub. "Didn't your father ever tell you to finish what you started?" The god pounced.

Fin~ (for now)

A/N Hope you liked it ;D I got this idea last night (wink) and had to write it down. It took a little longer to get to the smut than I wanted, but I got there eventually. Second installment, Loki turns the tables! Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is part 2- also revised, hope you like it! :D please review!

"You didn't let me finish. That was very inconsiderate of you, Stark." Loki said sounding a bit deranged. He was grinning wickedly as his naked body sank into the hot water on top of Tony. Stark felt his cock twitch in response as both fear and lust battled for dominance over his facial expression.

"Yes, well, I'm a very busy man," he managed. Loki shook his head, crazed grin still plastered on his face.

"Oh no Mr. Stark, we have time for this," the god whispered, biting Tony's neck and stroking the man's chest with a wet hand "I will have my release".

The billionaire's breath quickened when Loki pinched a nipple. He hesitantly brought his hands up to Loki's dripping waist but Loki snatched the hands away and brought them together above Tony's head, locking them in a painful, one-handed grip. Loki eyed the resulting view of the mortal's elongated chest. "It would seem that even without your wealth Stark, the women of Midgard would doubtlessly continue to flock to you," he said.

Tony was too scared to consider the compliment and instead, focused on the ceiling of his bathroom. It had been one thing to lose himself in whatever madness overtook him in the lab, but it was another story entirely to have Loki dominating him, unfettered, after having quite possibly killed the guards he'd escaped from. Thin lips interrupted his harried thoughts and a hot, wet tongue slipped into his mouth. He moaned loudly despite himself, and responded to the kiss. He could feel his libido rising again, the reality of the situation slipping from him like the water droplets on his chest. He closed his eyes and fell back into the comfort of insanity, focusing completely on the ministrations of the deviant on top of him. The biting, licking, sucking, and stroking- Loki was everywhere at once.

A hand found it's way to Tony's cock and began to stroke it slowly in time with their kisses. It soon slid further down to caress his balls, and then, a finger was at his entrance. Tony's eyes flew open at the nearly electric shock that came from the touch. Loki's eyes glinted above him as he pushed the digit in. Tony Stark had never been touched there before and he gasped loudly, panicked. He had known from the way the god had immediately overpowered him that he was going to be dominated, but the sudden escalation of the situation had caught him off guard. He gulped for air as the god began moving the finger in and out of him, twisting occasionally as Tony had done earlier. Their eyes locked, Loki still grinning and Stark just trying to quell his fear.

The god had removed his hand from Tony's wrists and settled it on Tony's left thigh, sometimes stroking his member. Tony kept his arms above his head obediently, scared that if he touched the god, he would be punished somehow. Just as soon as Tony had convinced himself to relax and give in to the invading finger, another joined it and he tensed again. It seemed like almost every time the fingers twisted, they hit Tony's prostate, causing him to experience brief moments of blinding fireworks before his eyes. He was beginning to feel the pressure of release build up until Loki managed to add a third finger and he nearly wilted. While two fingers had been a mix of stinging pain and numbing pleasure, three was simply pain.

Tony swore loudly and Loki pursed his lips, brow furrowing in disapproval. He raised Tony's hips and ass out of the water and onto his kneeling thighs and positioned the man's legs on either side of his waist. This forced Tony's upper body to submerge awkwardly until Loki scooted them both against the slanted wall of the bath. He grabbed the bottle of conditioner sitting on the edge of the tub and squirted some into his hand.

"Virgin". The god smirked, shoving the three lubed fingers back into Tony. They slid in easier than Tony had expected, and the pain dulled. Loki, who had paid little attention to his own member, stroked it quickly to hardness and gathered Tony to him. The man screamed out in shock as his stomach made contact with cold silk sheets. Loki had teleported them both to his bedroom and a second later, had thrust himself into Tony as far as he could go. Tony's eyes burned painfully as he shifted to his hands and knees to try and ease the pain. It seemed the conditioner had mostly disappeared, and his ass was becoming very raw, very fast.

Tony reached desperately to his nightstand as Loki thrust into him again and again, seeming to not give a shit what Tony's upper half was doing. His fingers clawed the drawer of his nightstand open and he grabbed hold of his bottle of lube like a life raft, thrusting it behind himself for the god to see. Loki smirked but obliged Tony and pulled out, pumping his cock quickly with a lubed hand and smearing the rest on his partner. Stark felt immediate relief, and eventually began thrusting his ass eagerly back towards Loki as they both neared an end. Loki hooked an arm around Stark's elbows, pulling the man's arms back and lifting his chest further off the bed and closer to Loki. He grabbed Tony's weeping erection with his free hand and pumped it in time to his thrusts. Tony exploded not long after, and his ass tightened around Loki's cock, sending the god over the edge.

Loki collapsed on top of Tony, arms wrapping around his middle, one leg sprawled across his waist. Tony was so out of it that he was not sure if they lay like that for moments or hours. He wasn't sure if the expected disgust had not come because he had gone completely mad, or if what had just happened had him in such shock that he couldn't feel anything at all. He just felt the week's worth of exhaustion weighing heavily on his eyelids. His body had gone numb.

When he woke a few hours later, Loki was gone. He got to his knees in bed and felt something wet trickle out of him. He groaned inwardly. "Jarvis- where is Loki?" He asked the AI hesitantly.

"Biometrics indicate that Loki is in his assigned captivity room under guard." The AI answered coolly. Tony walked to the bathroom and tugged on his jeans and t-shirt before making his way to Loki's cell. His two guards stood at the door, looking quite bored.

"Welcome back Mr. Stark" one of them said politely. Tony eyed them warily, wondering what had happened. He cleared his throat.

"Uh hmm hmm, yeah thanks. Uh…So Loki…after I left…you two brought him back without any issues?" He started.

"Yes Sir." The other guard answered. "Did the products fit him well sir?" He asked politely.

"Uh yeah," Tony answered. "They're ready for Thor when he arrives with the tesseract- just slip them on, the mechanics will take care of the rest." The guards nodded in acknowledgement and Tony wandered back up the stairs, slightly dazed.

Tony Stark showered, shaved, and dressed in his favorite suit in record time. Thor arrived shortly after and took the lead in shackling his brother and the billionaire fretted inwardly, wondering if he could detect what had happened between Tony and his brother the night before. Tony followed the pair in his car to the park nearby and got out to join the other Avengers, Fury, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents for the sendoff. Feeling strangely numb, looking anywhere but Loki, despite the feeling of the god's gaze falling more than once upon him, Tony stared at his shoes until the brothers grabbed old of the Tesseract. At that moment, Tony's eyes shot up involuntarily, unable to avoid the icy blue stare any longer. He was compelled by that all-too-familiar momentary insanity, to have one last look into the eyes of the psychopath he had fucked, and who had fucked him, just hours before.

Loki caught Tony's gaze almost immediately, eyes boring fiercely into him, as if trying to burn Tony Starks image into his memory and force Stark to remember his image as well. Then, the blue eyes were enveloped in a blinding light and the brothers were gone. Tony's jaw twitched, and he stared blankly at the spot the pair had stood seconds before. He greeted Bruce and invited him back to the tower's R&D department, ignoring the feeling of those blue eyes, burned forever in his memory.

Fin~ Well that was awkward. My friend told me it was way too much smut for her to handle and my other friend won't stop repeating some of the cliché bits back to me, mocking me. Oh well, they had been warned. I hope YOU guys enjoyed it more than them ^_^~ please remember to review, I really desire feedback!


End file.
